Satori Mountain
Satori Mountain is a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is a mountain located in the Hyrule Ridge region of Hyrule. Link can find the Mogg Latan Shrine here. Several Koroks can be discovered hidden on the mountain in order to get Korok Seeds. Overview A Cooking Pot can be found in-between three crags in the mountain as well as a wooden chest containing a Forest Dweller's Spear. Several Endura Carrots grow in a small clearing near the Mogg Latan Shrine. On a ledge on the southeast face of the mountain is a small grove with a variety of mushrooms and herbal plants, some of which are relatively rare, such as sunshrooms or zapshrooms. Northeast of the mushroom grove is a rock which yields a rare Diamond when lifted and if Link leaves the area a new Diamond will spawn under said rock making it useful for acquiring rare Diamonds. A small grove of numerous Apple trees can be found on the eastern side of the mountain where Link can find weapons such as a Woodcutter's Axe, Farmer's Pitchfork, and Farming Hoe. Near the apple orchard is a grove of trees containing a variety of herbal plants, mushrooms, and Swift Carrots. Scattered around the southern base of the mountain are some Hearty Durian trees. Hearty Radish and Big Hearty Radish in an area on the north side of the mountain northwest of the Cooking Pot. Silent Princess can be found growing next to the small pond on top of the mountain. Next to the pond is what appears to be a Sakura tree. A large flock of mountain crows constantly circles the mountain and land on the ground which Link can hunt for their meat and add to the Hyrule Compendium by taking their picture with the Camera Rune. During the day a Stalnox skeleton can be found on the mountain, which will reanimated at night. Underneath where the Stalnox skeleton can be found, is a Golden Claymore which can be obtained when the Stalnox moves at night, or by using the Magnesis Rune to wiggle it out of the skeleton during the day. Stalkoblin, Stalmoblin, and Stalizalfos skeletons litter certain areas of the mountain and will reanimate if Link walks near them at night. Lord of the Mountain A spirit called the Lord of the Mountain lies here at night watching over all the animals in the forest. It is believed to be the holy reincarnation of a sage that died on Satori Mountain. The name of the mountain likely comes from this spirit, which is also known as Satori. At the Wetland Stable, Link meets a man named Quince and his dog Satty, who had met on Satori Mountain. Quince found and befriended the dog while hunting wild game on the mountain. He fell asleep and when he woke up, he encountered a glowing beast implied to be the Lord of the Mountain. Quince was almost attacked by the beast, but Satty came to his rescue and barked at it, driving it away and allowing Quince to grab Satty and leave the mountain. He tells Link that if he is feeling brave, he should go find the beast and give it a stern talking to. Its presence may explain the lack of monsters on the mountain as enemies only appear on the mountain at night when the Lord of the Mountain is not present. The Lord of the Mountain can be encountered when Satori Mountain glows signalling a massive animal migration due to the Lord of the Mountain's appearance. This causes all enemies including the Stalnox to disappear from the mountain until the Lord of the Mountain leaves. The Lord of the Mountain appearances near the cherry blossom tree surrounded by Blupee which are implied to serve the Lord of the Mountain whom they share a resemblance to. Link can mount and ride it like a horse though it cannot be registered at a stable as the stable manages believe the Lord of the Mountain will curse everyone at the stable in question if they did so. The Lord of the Mountain is very wary of Link thus he must be as stealthy as possible. The Lord of the Mountain has maximum states and its Spurs regenerate quickly. Animal Migration The Lord of the Mountain's appearance coincides with large animal migrations to Satori Mountain which are implied to be the result of the Lord of the Mountain's appearance as it is the protector of animals. The animal migration resembles a pilgrimage of sorts and it is implied they come to the mountain to pay respect to it. These migrations occur when Satori Mountain glows. These migrations are taken advantage of by hunters like Quince to hunt the large number of animals that appear on the Mountain and nearby Rutile Lake. Link can also do the same though unlike Quince the Lord of the Mountain does not confront him presumably out of respect as Link is Hylia's Champion chosen by the Master Sword and the only one capable of stopping Calamity Ganon from escaping his seal and lying waste to what remains of Hyrule. Homage The Satori Mountain probably named after Satori, the other name of the Lord of the Mountain, may be an homage to the late Nintendo President, Satoru Iwata. The mountain is first mentioned by Botrick along with the Lord. In an interview2017-03-10, Nintendo Life - Zelda: Breath of the Wild Player Believes They've Found a Lovely Satoru Iwata Tribute. Nintendo Life, accessed on 2017-04-19, director Hidemaro Fujibayashi said: "When Iwata passed away, there moments we'd come with an idea which we'd be excited to talk to Iwata about. Then we'd remember he was no longer here... The sadness runs deep. This is approaching spiritual talk, but we had the sense he was watching over our work. That became a source of inspiration. A drive for us to improve, and be better." Presumably Satori being the reincarnation of a sage is a homage to Iwata's role as company president and his involvement in the development of various Zelda titles. Theory Mountain Sage It is implied by the number of plants and mushrooms that grow here along with the Cooking Pot, Woodcutter's Axe and farming tools that the Mountain Sage that reincarnated into the Lord of the Mountain was responsible for growing the trees, plants, and mushrooms found upon the mountain. Presumably the Sage was a mountaineer who raised various crops upon the mountain in which he lived. References Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations